


Childhood Trauma

by sherrisscribbles (annella)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella/pseuds/sherrisscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic AU Prompt: Walks in on roommate crying while watching a movie in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childhood Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> First new fic I've posted in 5 years. Go me!

Dorian's so relieved to be home he all but groans as he toes his shoes off in the hall. He's almost asleep on his feet from what felt like an endless day at work, and he stumbles towards the lounge and its sinfully comfortable couch. He's not going to move for _hours_. 

The tableau which greets him gives him pause. The couch is already taken up by Cullen, who has wrapped himself into a blanket burrito and is fumbling to free an arm. As Dorian watches, he finally succeeds and grabs the remote, hurriedly turning the TV off. 

It's too late; Dorian has already heard and recognised the music. He knows exactly what scene in the movie Cullen is up to as well, and for the first time he notices that Cullen's eyes are suspiciously red and shining. 

"The Lion King?" Dorian says in some disbelief. The movies he usually watches with Cullen tend to lean more towards explosions and car chases. This is something new. 

Cullen turns to glare at him before pulling the blanket up over his face. "Shut up," he mumbles. "It was on, okay?" There's a faint sniffle from behind the blanket, and Dorian grins. 

"Budge up," he says, flopping down on the couch next to Cullen. Cullen obligingly moves over, and Dorian flicks the TV back on. The sad part is over; Simba is now being chased by the hyenas. "Never thought you'd be the type to cry over Mufasa."

"Shut up," the blanket shape next to him says again. "This was my Bambi movie." Cullen shifts slightly, leaning over to rest his head on Dorian's shoulder, and he tugs the blanket down just enough to be able to see the screen. A furtive hand comes up to wipe his face, and Dorian grins, settling in to finish watching the movie with Cullen.

**Author's Note:**

> [fic on tumblr](http://sherrisscribbles.tumblr.com/). it's a new tumblr so this is the only thing there so far.


End file.
